


Snowstorms and Sled Races

by mizmahlia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, But hey they deserve to have a good time for once, Gen, Time for some bonding!, batfam, there's a LoT of fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmahlia/pseuds/mizmahlia
Summary: Nothing brings a family together like a snowstorm! Add in some sleds, sibling rivalry and a mile-wide competitive streak, and you get a sled race, Batfam style.





	Snowstorms and Sled Races

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamersMyth27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope this makes you smile!!

Damian sat in the study and watched the snow fall. At his last check, the storm had dropped nine inches and counting, and the forecast called for another eight to ten by nightfall. School was cancelled for the day and he was stuck at home with nothing to do. Patrol that night would be limited, since getting around by rooftop when they were covered with a foot and a half of snow wasn't exactly safe. There was distinct chance he would be stuck inside all weekend and he dreaded the possibility.   
   
Cass appeared in the doorway with a coy smile. He acknowledged her, a single brow raised in question, and she smiled wider.   
   
"Time to play," she said quietly. With a speed few people could process, she whipped a snowball at him, and it hit him right in the chest, snow exploding in his face. She disappeared as quickly as she'd appeared, leaving a spluttering Damian in her wake.   
   
Minutes later, he was dressed in his warmest winter gear and following her footsteps through the snow. They wound around the perimeter of the Manor and back into the trees. He held a tightly packed snowball in his hand, ready to pelt someone if they so much as blinked in his direction.   
   
Halfway through the woods her footsteps completely disappeared, and he knew she'd climbed up into the trees. Before he glanced up, he darted out of the way and grinned as an enormous snowball dropped from above.   
   
"Ha! You missed me, Cass. I'm too..."   
   
"Psst. Damian."   
   
Damian looked up and scowled when he saw Tim's smiling face just as he dropped another snowball the size of a watermelon. It crumbled the moment it hit Damian's face, sending a cascade of snow down both the front and back of his jacket.   
   
Both Tim and Cass climbed down from their perches and watched Damian shake the snow off himself.   
   
"Well played, Drake. That won't work twice."   
   
Tim laughed and rolled his eyes, his cheeks rosy from the cold.   
   
"Both of you come this way. There's a hill that's perfect for sledding on the south side of the property."   
   
Damian glanced at Cass. She waggled her eyebrows.   
   
"You're not seriously going sledding with him, are you?"   
   
Cass shrugged.   
   
"Never tried it. Could be fun."   
   
Tim nodded to the trail behind them.   
   
"Come on, Damian. It'll be fun. I promise. If it's not? I'll let you pelt me with snowballs for a solid five minutes later."   
   
Damian sighed.   
   
"Fine. Only because I know this will be a total waste of time."   
   
Cass grinned and tugged Damian's jacket.   
   
"Don't be such a Negative Ned, little brother."   
   
Damian snorted and allowed Cass to drag him along.   
   
"You've been hanging around Stephanie way too much." 

* * *

Dick entered the Manor, shaking the snow from his hair. He'd barely made it before the roads out of Gotham were shut down.   
   
"Anybody home?"   
   
"Master Dick, must you yell? You're indoors, for heaven's sake." Alfred entered from the pantry wearing an apron.   
   
"It's so quiet around here, I wasn't sure anyone was home."   
   
Alfred gave him a look that clearly said he didn't buy the excuse as he crossed the foyer and held out his hands.   
   
"Where is everyone?"   
   
Alfred took Dick's jacket and scarf, moving to hang them in the nearby closet. Dick rubbed his hands together and headed toward the kitchen for something warm to drink.   
   
"Master Timothy stayed home today on account of cancelled meetings. Master Damian is home as well, as is Miss Cassandra. I believe they're out playing in the snow."   
   
Dick stopped and spun on his heel.   
   
"I beg your pardon.. they're..  _playing_  in the snow?"   
   
Alfred nodded and Dick took off sprinting up the stairs.   
   
"Shall I get your winter gear?"   
   
"No need, Alfred! I'll get it myself!"   
   
Alfred smiled as he mopped up the melting snow by the front door.   
   
Four down, only a couple to go. 

* * *

Bruce was in his office reviewing a new clean energy contract for Wayne Enterprises when he heard someone sprinting down the hallway. There was a blur as whoever it was ran past and the footsteps grew faint again, before whoever it was came running back toward his office doorway.   
   
"Hey, Bruce. Gonna head outside. Damian is, and I quote, 'playing in the snow'."   
   
Bruce opened his mouth to say hello, but Dick was gone before he had the chance.   
   
The meeting to sign off on the contract wasn't until after the holidays on account of the blizzard, so there was no harm in setting it aside for a few hours, at least that's what he told himself. He made sure his phone was charged and he went to dig his skiing gear out of his closet.   
   
If the kids were playing outside, he refused to miss the opportunity to witness it.   
   
He just had to find his boots. The good ones. Otherwise his feet would get cold too quickly and he'd be miserable. 

* * *

Dick, Tim and Damian were going over the rules for the sled race when Jason arrived with three more sleds. Cass pelted him with a snowball from her hiding place in the tree line before disappearing again.   
   
"Jason! You made it!" Dick laughed, gesturing to the sleds he was carrying. "You must have talked to Alfred already."   
   
Jason dropped the sleds next to the others and zipped up his coat a little further.   
   
"Yeah. He said I have to send an injury report, so hold still while I take a photo for proof."   
   
They lined up and waited for Jason to get his gloves off so he could take the photo. Just as he raised his phone, Cass appeared behind them and gave Dick and Tim bunny ears as Jason snapped a photo.   
   
"There," he said, sending it to both Bruce and Alfred with a grin. "Now, what are we doing and what are the rules?"   
   
Dick rubbed his hands together and looked at Jason.   
   
"It's a relay. One from each team goes down the hill, the second can't go until the first one gets back to the top. First team done, wins."   
   
Jason tossed his head back and laughed.   
   
"I like it. Teams?"   
   
Tim frowned.   
   
"Someone will have to sit out. Steph isn't here yet, so we only have five people."   
   
Cass pointed over Tim's shoulder.   
   
"Bruce can play."   
   
Dick and Jason looked at each other and immediately started talking over one another.   
   
"He's not on my team."   
   
"Definitely on your team."   
   
Damian rolled his eyes when they started to argue.   
   
"Richard, Cassandra and I are on one team. Jason, Tim and Father make up the other team."   
   
Cass fist-bumped Damian.   
   
"We got this," she mock-whispered, making Damian smile.   
   
"In case you hadn't noticed, short-stack, Bruce and I have the longer legs. In snow this deep, that is what we call an advantage." Jason said as he rested his elbow atop Damian's head. Damian swept his leg for the trouble, sending him tumbling backwards into the snow.   
   
Dick rolled his eyes and knelt next to the sleds to pick the two with the least amount of wear. He winked at Cass and fist-bumped her before choosing two of them.   
   
"Not necessarily," Dick replied, "you two also weigh the most, so you waste more energy hauling all of that muscle around."   
   
Jason sat up and grabbed Damian by the back of his jacket, tugging him down into the snow alongside him.   
   
"Okay, so who's up first for Team Kickass?"    
   
Bruce watched in amusement as Tim rolled his eyes at the name.   
   
"That's the best name you can come up with, Jason?"   
   
Jason and Damian continued to wrestle. Damian managed to wriggle free and shove Jason's face into the snow. He came up spluttering and laughing, scraping snow from his nose.   
   
"You got anything better, Doctor Midnite?"   
   
Cass, Dick and Damian started to laugh. Tim scowled at all three of them.   
   
"Of course Steph would tell you about that," he muttered. "But why don't we let the oldest member of each team pick?" Tim glanced at Bruce. "Please tell me you can come up with something better than Team Kickass."   
   
Bruce and Dick looked at each other and Bruce motioned for Dick to go first.   
   
"Fine. We'll be... Sled Team Six."   
   
Cass and Damian looked at him strangely.   
   
"Like the Navy Seal Team Six? The elite military unit? As in, 'we're so good that we're done before you even know we're there?'"   
   
Damian looked at Cass and they both shrugged.   
   
Bruce looked at Jason, giving him a nudge with his elbow. Jason grinned as an idea came to him.   
   
"And we're Team OG."   
   
Dick snorted when he laughed.   
   
"Seriously?" he asked.   
   
"Damn straight," Jason answered. "Three OG's right here- Batman, Red Hood and Red Robin." He held out his fists and both Tim and Bruce bumped theirs against Jason's.   
   
"Rules?" Tim asked.   
   
"Only three," Dick answered. "One- the bottom is the fence at the property line. You have to reach out and tap it before you turn and come back. Two- the next person doesn't go until the sledder reaches this line." He packed down a start line with his feet. "And no contact with another sledder, whether they're a teammate or not."   
   
Everyone nodded in agreement.   
   
"So how exactly does this work?" Damian asked.   
   
Any and all conversation stopped, and everyone turned to look at him.   
   
"What? I've never gone sledding before. Do you go head-first?"   
   
Jason began to laugh, but Dick silenced him with a glare as he spoke.   
   
"Yes, you go head-first. You put your sled down, take a few steps back and you run and dive onto it. You want that momentum to get you started. I'll go first to show you and Cass."   
   
Cass put her hand on Damian's shoulder.   
   
"Push forward when you jump, not down," she said. "You'll go faster."   
   
Damian nodded and got in line behind Cass, who stood behind Dick. On the other team, Jason lined up in front, Tim would be second and Bruce was last. Tim stepped up to the start line.   
   
"Everyone okay if I give the countdown?"   
   
They all agreed, and Dick and Jason took their places at the start line several feet behind their sleds.   
   
"Three... two... one. GO!"   
   
Tim brought his arm down and both Dick and Jason sprinted forward and leaped onto their sleds. Dick's landing was smoother, and he didn't lose any speed when he landed on the sled, but what Jason lost when he landed on his sled, he made up for in the speed he gained because of his size. They were neck and neck on the way down, and the hill was steep, so they gained speed quickly. Jason reached the bottom first, but he nearly collided with the fence. As a result, he lost time for having to roll off the sled.   
   
They heard Jason shout several colorful words as Dick smoothly glided to the fence and climbed out. He tapped the fence and started sprinting up the hill. Jason was about twenty yards behind him, swearing and laughing as he tried to catch up. Cass jumped up and down as Dick got closer, eagerly snatching the sled from his hands the moment he crossed the starting line. She darted out onto it and sailed down the hill, laughing the entire way. Tim was only about ten yards back and taunted Cass that he was right behind her and would catch up in no time.   
   
Damian laughed when Jason collapsed in the snow next to Bruce, panting and muttering about being out of shape. Dick crouched and rested his arms on his knees.   
   
"What's the matter, Jaybird, all that muscle you brag about slow you down a bit?"   
   
Jason flipped Dick his middle finger and, in a move much faster than anyone anticipated, he grabbed Dick and pushed him face-first into the snow.   
   
"What's the matter, Dickiebird?" he asked, laughing and no longer breathless, "those ninja-like reflexes not fast enough?"

“I should have seen that coming,” Dick groaned, fixing his hat. He mock-glared at Jason for pretending he was winded.   
   
Damian ignored both of them and looked toward the bottom of the hill. He saw Cass smoothly roll out of her sled, tag the fence and take off back toward the top. Tim was right behind her and was gaining ground too quickly for Damian's liking. He bent his knees and watched Cass run toward him, his hand outstretched and ready for the sled.   
   
Bruce watched Damian's competitive streak kick in and grinned. He mirrored Damian and reached his hand toward where Tim would arrive any moment. Cass narrowly beat Tim and Damian tossed the sled down the hill without jumping on it. A second later, he started sprinting after it.   
   
"What the hell is he doing?" Jason hollered, nearly doubled over with laughter.   
   
"He's running downhill to build up his momentum, Jay. It's a hell of a strategy," Dick replied. "And we didn't say you couldn't do that."   
   
Tim collapsed backward into the snow and gasped for air.   
   
"I don't buy that this is his first time sledding. No way."   
   
"Wish I'd thought of that," Cass said. "I could have beaten you by more than what I did."   
   
Tim stuck his tongue out at her and sat up to watch the race.   
   
While Damian was over halfway down the hill and somehow still picking up speed, Bruce was gaining on him. But that's when Damian made a crucial mistake. He turned his head to see where Bruce was, and the front of his sled shifted to the right. The opposite corner caught the snow and the sled flipped, sending Damian up into the air before coming down hard and rolling down the rest of the hill. He came to stop in a heap against the wooden fence.   
   
"Oh my god," Dick muttered. He grabbed a sled and launched himself down the hill. Jason followed close behind on another sled.   
   
Bruce rolled off his sled just before he reached the bottom and rushed to Damian's side.   
   
"Damian? Can you hear me? Don't move."   
   
He ditched his gloves and carefully rolled Damian onto his back, his fingers ghosting over Damian's face. There was blood along his bottom lip, but there were no teeth missing and his tongue was intact. His neck was fine and though he was wearing snow pants and a heavy jacket, his arms and legs appeared to be okay.   
   
"Open your eyes, son."   
   
Dick and Jason knelt next to Damian and unzipped his coat, checking for injuries. There was no obvious trauma, but they couldn't be sure until they got him back to the house.   
   
"Bruce! Should I call for help?" Tim yelled from the top of the hill. "Is he okay?"   
   
Damian's eyes fluttered open and he grimaced. Dick held up a hand, signaling to Tim to wait.   
   
"What happened?" he asked.   
   
"You lost," Jason said. When both Dick and Bruce glared at him, he continued. "You flipped your sled, kiddo, and finished the trip without it. Can you tell us what hurts?"   
   
"I don't think I hit my head, but my neck hurts," he said quietly. I remember looking backward and then I was airborne."   
   
Bruce zipped Damian's jacket and fixed his hat, so it covered his head.   
   
"Can you move your arms and legs? Does any of that hurt?"   
   
Damian moved both arms, then both legs.   
   
"That's fine. It's just my neck, but it's muscle pain. Nothing serious."   
   
Dick helped him sit up and when Damian was ready, Bruce lifted him and carried up back up to the top of the hill. Both Cass and Tim sighed in relief.   
   
"Do you want me to carry you back to the house, or do you want to be pulled in a sled?" Bruce asked. He leaned his cheek against the top of Damian's head.   
   
"This is fine," he replied quietly. "I don't want to move if I don't need to."   
   
"Tim?"   
   
"Yeah, B?"   
   
"Run ahead with Cassandra and have Alfred prep for some x-rays."   
   
"Sure thing. C'mon, Cass."   
   
They both took off running toward the Manor. With Jason and Dick still at the hill collecting the sleds, it was just Bruce and Damian.   
   
"I think I would have won," Damian said. "Had I not turned around, I mean."   
   
Bruce's mouth twitched into a smile.   
   
"Is that so?"   
   
"Yeah. I mean, you made up for some lost time, but I would have won the footrace."   
   
Damian felt the rumble of laughter in Bruce's chest before he heard it.   
   
"If you insist."   
   
"Insist? When was the last time you ran a five-minute mile, old man?"   
   
Bruce bit his lip for a moment, still smiling.   
   
"You hang around Jason too much," he said. "And for your information, it wasn't long ago I was running that fast."   
   
"My point exactly. Old man." 

* * *

A few hours later, after the x-rays came back negative and he was diagnosed with whiplash and some muscle spasms, Damian was cleared to go upstairs and relax.   
   
The rest of the family were waiting in the theatre room with blankets, more snacks than Alfred was comfortable with, and an assortment of movies to watch while they waited out the storm. Damian settled in between Dick and Bruce, the pain medication and muscle relaxant making him drowsy. And the ice pack was numbing what pain was left.   
   
"What are we watching?" Dick asked. "We have Disney movies, Christmas movies, action movies..."   
   
"My vote's for Disney, but you knew that already."   
   
Damian piped up from his blanket cocoon.   
   
"Tt. You don't get a vote if you're wasting it on Disney, Brown."   
   
There was laughter from multiple sources, but Damian was too sleepy to distinguish who was who.   
   
"Glad you're okay, squirt," Steph said. "Good to know you didn't break your sense of humor."   
   
"How many people for 'Home Alone'?" Dick asked, ignoring their argument completely.   
   
Multiple hands went up, only a few stayed down.   
   
"'Home Alone' it is, then."   
   
As the opening credits rolled, Damian dragged his eyes open long enough to glance stiffly up at both Dick and Bruce.   
   
"As soon as my neck has healed enough, I demand a rematch."   
   
"Sure thing, D."   
   
"Alfred will have to clear you first."   
   
"I'll do whatever's necessary. But there will be a rematch."   
   
Bruce looked down to see Damian drift off to sleep. He removed the ice pack and carefully adjusted Damian's head.   
   
"Do you think he would have won, B?" Dick whispered, grinning from ear to ear.   
   
"He seems to think he would have."   
   
"But what do you think?"   
   
"He was in the lead."   
   
"That's not an answer, Bruce."   
   
Bruce looked over at Dick and shrugged.   
   
"It's the only one you're going to get. Now hush. I want to watch the movie."

"But you've seen this..."

"Dick. Ssssh."


End file.
